Good Enough
by Abbie-chan
Summary: Shion thinks he's not good enough for his sexy boyfriend, but he's about to prove him wrong.


Good Enough.

_**Notes: **Hi, i hope you enjoy the fanfic, if there are some mistakes it's because english isn't my first language, but i'm doing the best i can! _

"Uhm, Nezumi" said Shion looking at his plate "Can i take some more?"

"You've repeated yourself two times Shion, if you eat too much you're gonna get sick"

"Please! It's your fault because you cook too well" Shion begged, with a smile that Nezumi couldn't resist, so he finally said yes and put more food on his plate.

When Shion was finally satisfied, Nezumi took a book and started Reading out loud, Shion kept quiet for a long time, because he loved the stories that Nezumi told him, and he loved Nezumi's sweet voice even more. He seemed to change completly when he was Reading, his voice became kind and it was like a whisper, so quiet, but loud enough to fill Shion's heart. And, he had to admit, it turned him on, 'cause god damnit he was so smart and at the same time so hot. Nezumi's voice was like an invitation for him to daydream about their love.

Shion interrupted Nezumi and said:

"Sorry Nezumi, but i'm kinda sleepy"

"Ok then, let's go to bed"

Nezumi put the book back in it's place and then helped his boyfriend to stand up.

When they were finally in bed Shion started cuddling towards Nezumi and he didn't put him away. The white-haired boy loved that so much, you know, to cuddle against Nezumi's too well marked chest. Then he realized he was probably to "soft" for Nezumi. Oh god he wasn't sexy at all.

"Why are you so tense Shion?"

"Err… I'm not tense at all" he lied.

"Don't lie to me, it's your stomach right? Does it hurt?"

"Well, yeah, i'm sorry"

"I told you idiot, too much food for you."

He wasn't good enough for Nezumi.

Just.

Not.

Good.

Enough.

He started crying.

"What's happening?" Nezumi was alarmed "it's not that serious isn't it?"

Shion couldn't stop crying. Nezumi shook him violently.

"i'm sorry" Shion was sobbing.

Nezumi calmed down, damn it, sometimes he was too agressive.

"Okay Shion, what's happening?"

"I-It's just that, i don't know, i'm just not good enough"

"Good enough for what?" Nezumi was so impatient.

"Good enough for you"

"WHAT? What the fuck are you talking about?"

"I already told you" Shion was so embarassed.

Nezumi couldn't help but laugh.

"You're a dork, honestly"

"What?" A dork, of course, he already knew it. Not good enough.

"You're too good for me Shion"

And it was the truth, he was so kindm so naive and soft hearted, Shion made Nezumi's heart melt everytime he smiled, everytime he asked an innocent question, everytime they took each other hands.

Shion had a hardcore blushing, while in the other hand Nezumi had a cocky smile.

"And you're too sexy too" the rat-boy added.

"Don't mess around with me Nezumi, it's not funny"

"I'm not messing around"

And to make his point he kissed him. Furiously. His tongue playing around in Shion's mouth, exploring the cave, desesperately. Shion kissed him back, now their tongues playing together. But that wasn't enough, no, Shion remembered Nezumi's voice; so hot, so sexy.

"Please make me yours" he whispered.

"Always so polite, you idiot"

The bed soon became their special place.

Nezumi was up, Shion lying down facing his boyfriend.

"You're too cute and too innocent, let's fix that"

Shion smirked, barely afraid, while his boy took away his clothes. They started kissing again, more intense this time, and soon Nezumi was kissing Shion's ears and neck, biting him sometimes, playing with his hands all over his body. Shion scratched his back when Nezumi grabbed his member.

"You're mine" he said.

Shion tried and put a on a sexy smile, but in only resulted on Nezumi rolling his eyes. Nice try, Shion.

Slowly, Nezumi was kissing hi mall over his body, caressing, touching. He couldn't stop, Shion's body was delicious, so perfect, so innocent, covered in a cold sweat. Nezumi focused on Shion's crotch and began to stroke it, enjoying every moan that came for the mouth of the white-haired. Clearly, he was asking for more. Nezumi put his boyfriend's member in his mouth and began to suck; slowly, and then quickly, eager to taste the essence of his boy. There was it, he could feel it, a salty taste, warm. His boyfriend was definitely delicious.

"O-oh, don't stop, AH" Shion was moaning so hard, it was such a pleasure for Nezumi's ears.

"Wanna know what's fun? Let me into you"

Shion didn't answer, it wasn't necessary. Of course he would let him into him, that's what he wanted more tan anything in the world. And that night, they got lost in the pleasure of love. Losing themselves on each other, touching, burning. And that nigh, Shion learned that even if he wasn't good enough for Nezumi, at least he could try and make him happy, as happy as he was.


End file.
